YouCausedMyHeartToFall
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: when eve announces some heratbreaking news, what will claire do, how will she manage when Myrnin is Dead, And how will she manage being sent out of town for 5 weeks, not being able to tell shane she's preganant.. but shane has Cancer... Will they survive
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV:

My knees felt weak and my legs heavy, Everytime I walked, it was like dragging weights on my feet, but it wasn't gravity keeping my standing anymore, it was my him. My Boyfriend. Shane Collins. I hated this. He was waiting at home, they all were, wondering if shane was going to be caged, or if I'd fail first. He killed the vampire for my safety, he needs me, like I need him. I loved him. He loves me. So I have got to keep my heart beating…

I took a deep breath, a sip of my coffee, and began screwing bolts. I tried to calculate how many hours I'd kept standing. 78 hours. I was going to fail. I was going to die. I was alone, until Myrnin came and fed me. It was like being a lion, waiting for that one treat, 3 times a day. I closed my eyes, took another breath and let my head begin falling. Myrnin swept over.

"No! Stay up." He propped me up, then ran back to the, library, where he continued pacing, hands clasped behind his back. I pulled out a red wire and connected it to one of the 5 sockets, then connected the other ones, one by one. I twisted the bolts to secure them. I thought I was done.

"Myrnin," I said, noticing that my voice was croaky, and then feeling tears slipping down my face. He looked up, then walked over. He leant over it, then flipped the switch. This was it. But it didn't work, we waited for a while, then it struck me!

"Hang on!" I used all my strength to heave over to the cupboard. I pulled myself up, banged the copper wire and flipped the switch inside there.

"It's working! It's done!" I tried running over to it, but managed to collapse on the way.

I woke up, in a bed, feeling tired and weak, with a headache the size of Cleveland. I looked over at the clock. Shane. Michael. Eve. They'd be having tea. So I used my strength to pull myself up, walking carefully, my muscles ached, my eyelids drooped, but shane wasn't far away. I wanted to fall asleep with him. I wanted to escape this. I opened the door slowly, Myrnin was sat there, reading a book, he woke up immediately when the door opened.

"Ah! You're up."

"Um. Is the Machine Working?"

"Fine."

"So Can I leave?" I looked at the floor, and noticed he was wearing his bunny slippers. With fangs. After everything I'd been through, I still felt like laughing.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I quickly gathered my bags and began stalking off.

"Claire?" I looked back at him. "Take the portal." I nodded in thanks, pushed aside the book case and concentrated on the glass house, then stepped in and I was there. I blinked a couple of times, It felt strange to be back in the living room, I heard eve laughing nervously, there was pain in her voice. I drew in a breath and walked into the kitchen.

"hi!" I croaked. Eve blinked, pushed back her chair, let me wince at the sound, like nails running down a blackboard, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Claire! Claire! How- what- How!" I buried into her deeper, but kept my eyes on shane, who was trying to process it, and still eating a chilli dog. He wiped his mouth and then tapped the seat next to him. I slid in it.

"I've missed you," He hugged me quickly, then, when I turned my head, he kissed me, fast and fierce.

"guys! At least save it until later!"

"Nah." Shane muttered, when he came up for air, then he pressed his lips to mine again, michael took his sports bottle in one hand, eve's hand in the other and ran upstairs.

"Have fun," He smiled. Shane this time, ignored him and carried on kissing me. When he pulled away, he let his head flop against the chair and licked his lips.

"Claire, I'm glad you're back. I love you. And I missed you, I was ready to top myself if you didn't return," he spoke softly and let me rest my head on his chest. He pushed me away Gently, then grabbed my hand and we went over to the sofa, where we cuddled up together, I pressed myself against his hot solid side.

"Sleep Claire, you look beat," I nodded, shuffled to get comfy and fell asleep on him. I couldn't believe I was back, finally, I'd made it, I'd kept my heart beating for him and he was free. "I'm proud of you," I heard him say quietly in my ear. Then I shuffled again, and fell asleep, straight into a dream…

I was standing cold, weak and most of all alone and being alone in Morganville, which was riddled with vampires, was like being alone in a cage full of piranhas. It was also night, which was a very dangerous position to be it. I shuffled my backpack up and tried to think of how to get home, My memory had just been… wiped. I couldn't remember anything, Except that I was Claire Danvers, In a town full of vampires, and the town was called Morganville. I let myself slither down to a sitting position, then let my brain think, It was fine until I heard hisses behind me. I turned, heart hammering in my chest, and screamed. A vampire, fangs bared, was staring at me like I was fresh meat, I chewed my lip, scared.

"Who A-Are Y-you?" I stuttered, he was standing by me, I could feel his cool breath on my cheek.

"I'm Clive," he smiled the kind of smile that sent shivers down people's spine.

"Do you know Amelie?" His eyes were blood read and he spoke with a fierce hiss. I nodded slowly, then held out my wrist.

"In your vampire form, tell him I'm back, and I want revenge, from everyone in this town, you'll join my team little one. Whilst I kill your friends, let's begin then." I tried to pull away in protest, but he was a vamp and they were strong. He pulled me closer, I twisted and turned, then screamed as he bit, I could feel myself burning, it was like being flamed alive…

I woke up, sweating and shaking, Shane was leaning over me, his hair flopped over his face. He hugged me, I leant against him, warmth filled my entire body.

"It's a dream, it's okay."

"more like a nightmare," I whimpered. He kissed my forehead. I pulled him in for a kiss and then pressed my lips to his. He tasted like shane. When I pulled away, it was daylight.

"I'd better get to class shane-" He kissed me again, feircly, I kissed him back, for a moment and then pulled away.

"Hey! It's my day off," He grinned, "I'm up for a jam-packed day, we'll even go for a mocha if you want," He hugged me, tight.

"But-"

"Hey, if you wanna protest, be my guest, but Eve is wanting to speak to you, and I want Tacos for tea, and a little fun maybe," I couldn't help myself grinning this time, so I nodded slowly, then sighed and got up, growling low in my throat.

"I love it when you do that," He joked. "Dibs on bathroom!"

"Sorry," I said slowly and ran into the bathroom as he stumbled up after me. I climbed into the shower, letting the warmth soothe me. Then I rinsed my hair and climbed out, the shower only took 5 minutes, and getting dressed even less, so I knocked on eve's door. She had tear tracks down her face, but wasn't crying anymore, she was still in her pyjamas as well.

"Um, Shane said you wanted to speak to me…" I murmured.

"Yeah, sit." I perched on the end of the bed, she hugged me.

"What's up eve?" I asked as she started crying again, the tears were flowing down her face now, I knew something was seriously up.

"Claire…"

"Eve? What's up?" I shook her a moment, she still wasn't saying much, just sobbing, now silently.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly whispered, so low that I struggled to hear her, but I hugged her hard.

"Eve! That's great!" I couldn't believe she was so upset about one little thing. But then again, as I thought it over, she might be upset that the baby wouldn't be fully human- would it?

"No. Claire- It's not Michael's." My mouth gaped open. I was almost sure eve wouldn't cheat on him. She'd loved him since high school. I raised my eye brows.

"But… How. Oh Eve," I sighed, wishing I didn't have to hear this. I went to get up. It was so mean of her, she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Claire. Please," Her eyes pleaded.

"Let me explain," she was crying again. I sighed and sat down.

"Go on then. Shane's waiting."

"Claire, I'm pregnant because I got raped…" I gasped. Eve. Raped. It wasn't normal. It just wasn't. Eve would usually smack him or…

"He drugged me."

"Who?"

"Ian." Oh. Ian had tried to rape me, and failed because of eve and Sam. Now it'd happened to eve and I wasn't there, I felt like crying myself, but I gently rubbed her back.

"Eve. It's okay, we'll tell Michael."

"No! He'll hate me!"

"He won't. I'll plant a stake in his heart if he does. Anyway, this isn't you eve, I want you to be happy, tell him tonight. Please," She hugged me, blinked away the tears and stood up.

"Thanks," she smiled at me, then let me go, shane was waiting on the corridor, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Eve closed the door, shane came over and kissed my cheek.

"what was that all about?" I blushed.

"Girl stuff," he groaned at my reply, then grabbed my hand, he was dressed in black faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"So what's the plan anyway?" I asked, whilst leading him down the stairs.

"coffee?" He suggested, I nodded. "We'll go to Oliver's, damn he's got the best coffee in town. Even though he's a bad guy." I laughed, we stepped out onto the street and made our way to the Coffee shop, it wasn't eve's shift yet, so I walked smoothly over to Amy, with shane's arm resting on my shoulder and ordered a mocha, I got him a coffee. We found a seat and sipped slowly.

"I love this coffee. And I love you claire, you seem to be more energetic this morning," he smiled and licked his lips.

"Yeah," I agreed faintly, I couldn't take my mind of eve. Ian had drugged her up and raped her. It made me feel sick.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been okay, Shane and I had gone for a coffee, then to the movies- and now we were back home, snuggled on the couch together, there was no sign of eve, but I figured she'd gone to work. I let my head fall against Shane's chest, then slid down and kissed him, softly at first, but then fiercer.

"god, I've missed you so much," I moaned, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I pulled his closer, then growled low in my throat when our tongue's touched, moist and wet. I rolled over- onto him- and pulled his top up, letting him unbutton my top. I pulled it off and let the air glide on my skin.

"you're Beautiful," shane whispered, working the hook of my bra. I pulled away.

"Not here," I whispered. "upstairs," I nodded, pulled him upstairs into my room and let my bra fall down onto the floor, followed by my pants. He tapped the bed.

"it's cold, come in here," I slid in and cuddled up to him for a moment, then let the pain leap through me like an electric shock, It was painful, I knew that, but it got better, then amazing. I stopped when my phone beeped.

**Hey CB, x It's Eve, I'm at the hospital, could you come? Oh and without Shane seen as your probably kissing his face off now. **I smiled, then clicked reply. **sure (; setting off now, just gotta get my clothes back on, Lol, x **I clicked send, then kissed shane lightly and began getting up.

"where are you going?" He asked, a frown on his face, I planted a light kiss on his face.

"Me and eve need to talk, I'm meeting her for a um coffee, I'll be back soon," I climbed up, pulled the same clothes on and stepped out into the warm Texas sun. I walked past the coffee shop, busy as usual, but no one I recognised, apart from michael who was playing soft music, I longed to go in and listen, but eve needed me, and I knew why.

When I finally arrived at the hospital, I swung open the double doors, to where ultra sounds are held and spotted eve, nervously nibbling her nails, she had faded jeans on, and a blue t-shirt. So not eve. I reached out and grabbed her hand, she looked up, crying.

"Eve, you okay?" she nodded slowly.

"Um, you can come in if you want. Just not very um…" she shrugged, I knew what she meant. She was getting an abortion, she couldn't face telling michael.

"sure about this?" She nodded, then stepped into the room, I gripped her hand firmly and she held it tightly. The nurse looked at her. "put this on," she wasn't nice at all, just threw it at eve, who caught it.

"The girl leaves," The nurse nodded at me, eve started to protest, but I shook my head.

"It's okay eve, I'll be right outside, promise," I kissed her cheek and let her go into the cubicle, then I took a seat outside the room and waited, I yawned and fell asleep, without really realising…

When I woke up, A female nurse, was shaking me lightly and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said, this one was nicer, I gripped her hand and stood up woozily.

"Your friend is asking for you."

"Thanks," I smiled back and let her lead me into a room, eve was laid there, not smiling, yet not crying either, she was staring into space.

"Hey," I whispered, and grabbed her hand. "you doing okay?"

"Yeah. Just gonna have a big scar there," She sniffed, then tears started slipping down her face. I waiting until the nurse gave us privacy.

"Eve, why did Ian rape you, I mean it's kind of random, he tried with me because of Monica. But you…"

"I don't know," she wasn't crying exactly, it was more like water escaping under pressure, her eyes were fierce. "he looked really scared, and when he gave me the pills, he forced them down my throat and when I woke up… he was gone."

"Oh. Oh god."

"what?"

"He wouldn't just do this eve, there has to be an explanation, he must have a master."

"Claire, he might have wanted revenge…"

"No. I think it's more then that. It can't be Monica, what about Amelie, maybe she'll know?"

"claire," she gripped my arm softly. "Amelie's called a meeting, I wanted to tell you, none of us are allowed to know why though. Even you." I nodded slowly.

"We need to find out what's going on eve. Ian raping you. Amelie calling a meeting without me. And oliver gone, I think that's to do with the meeting maybe, I haven't seen him in town for ages," I explained, empathizing on the word "Ages." It'd been 2 weeks, when me and shane had been for a coffee he wasn't their either.

"Has he been their for the last 2 weeks eve?" She shook her head slowly.

"god you're right Claire, we need to do something," I suddenly drew my attention away from Eve who was murmuring under her breath. What about Myrnin? He hadn't called for a while.

"I'm gonna go ask Myrnin Tommorow, you need rest eve, and you need to tell Michael."

"um." A nurse came in. "Can I leave?" Eve asked blankly, she seemed okay. The nurse nodded, Eve lifted her legs off, winced as she bent and entered the changing room, she emerged in her clothes and they set off home. Before they went into the house, I turned to eve.

"Eve. It'll be okay. Just don't tell him till you're ready."

"Thanks," she smiled softly and opened the door, the smell of Chilli filled the air.

"Aw man, not chilli," She chuckled, but grabbed her bowl off the table.

"It's all I know how to cook," shane held his arms up in a silent apology, grinning. I laughed, Michael laughed, Even eve did.

"Game night tonight, shane, you can blow the dust off the board."

"Aw man, worst job ever," he sighed.

"Shane Collins, permanent slacker, can't even blow dust, I'll help," I smiled and tried to reach up to the top shelf, I was too small, Shane lifted me up, smiling.

"Got it," I chuckled, as it tumbled down and hit shane's head. "sorry. Slipped," He chuckled in chorus to me, then shane set the board down while I split the stacks of money. Eventually, we finished, We sat in each other's arms, waiting for michael and Eve. I heard eve whispered.

"Oh god," I whispered, I heard michael say: "What! Eve you can't be telling me the truth," Shane exchanged a glance with me and we ran into the kitchen, eve was crying furiously, michael looked angry, he was baring his fangs. God.

"Michael, listen, please," eve begged, Michael shook his head.

"no. We're finished, just piss of eve, seriously," I couldn't believe what he'd just said, my mouth dropped, Eve let out another burst of tears and ran upstairs, Michael tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"michael, you're a dick," I said bluntly.

"Claire, I'm not. She deserves to be upset, ever thought how I feel, she cheated on me and got herself pregnant, then got an abortion without even telling me!" He yelled, shane stood dumbly in the corner, I took in a deep breath and slapped him. It even staggered him.

"Michael! You didn't let her explain!"

"What? The part where she just happened the let her clothes fall down in someone else's house?" He was red in the face, still baring his fangs, I didn't care.

"how about the part where she was raped! The part where someone shoved pills down her throat and stripped off her clothes. How about the part where she was crying her eyes out!" I screamed, shane's mouth fell open, and Michael's, he let his tone become soft.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Look michael, you need to go speak to her, she's-" We heard a huge bang, and all three of us exchanged glances.

"eve! Eve!" michael yelled, He ran, using his vamp speed, and both I and shane stumbled along, I screamed, tears poured down my face. Eve was laid, in a pool of her own blood, with a knife by her side. No. no.

"Eve!" I cried, I held a tea towel to her arm. "Eve, hold on, michael, get the ambulance, shane, you're ass here to help me," He bumped me out of the way and took the tea towel.

"eve, I'm sorry-" Michael whispered.

"Go Michael. Call. She's dying, and you want to drink it," I frowned, almost gagged, and watched michael, who called, hung up and leant by eve.

"Michael, don't, get away-"

"No. I love her, I'll manage." We soon heard sounds of sirens, and eve was wheeled off, Shane wrapped me in his arms, I was crying, shaking.

"Wait," I whispered, jumped down from shane's arm and examined the knife, I gasped and stood up, looking around.

"what's up?" shane looked around too.

"This wasn't Eve. We're in danger Shane. Lots of Danger," I suddenly screamed, as I was pulled down, feeling a firm, cool grasp on my leg.

"shane!" I yelled, he tried to hold on to me, it was suddenly a fight against shane and The vampire, who was still in the shadows, Shane tugged, I was like a rag doll, and lunch at the same time… something was up. Badly up. The vampire (I presumed) Growled, then let me go, I flew forward into shane, reached up to touch my head and wiped my hand on it, trying to stop the blood, it was just a tiny cut. Eve had gone to the hospital.

Michael returned shortly after, I was shaking, shane was holding me protectively, and Michael was crying. Crying. I put my arm around him.

"She's okay michael," I whispered, he shook his head.

"I know, but it's my fault, she tried to commit suicide."

"She didn't, I don't think it was that." I lowered my voice. "Michael, I think something is really wrong-" I murmured, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know. Oliver's missing." He nodded, then looked down at the floor. "We'll deal with it anyway. I think shane's waiting for you." I nodded slowly, without looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to Myrnin's Tommorow, I haven't heard from him…" Michael hugged me again and stepped back. He had tear tracks on his eyes.

"Michael, It's okay, We're okay, eve's okay." He nodded, then let me rush up to Shane, his door was open an inch, I knocked slowly, and wow, he had his top off. He shot a glance in my direction.

"shane? Look, Michael's sorry, he just-" shane pressed his lips to mine, pinning me against the wall, it was fierce and intense.

"don't," he murmured, still kissing me, I relaxed and finally replied to the kiss, letting our tongues touch, moist and wet, when he eventually pulled away, my body was tingling, like always. _but we've done more_ I thought to myself, he sighed and sat back on the bed.

"What time is it?" I glanced over at the alarm clock. "It's late, maybe I should go to bed."

"you should," he nodded, but made no move to push me away. I eventually kissed him, quickly this time, and walked into my own room, I fell against the bed, taking in a deep breath, then I let myself fall asleep.

When I woke up, I grabbed a shower before shane could, and pulled on my new jeans and a pink t-shirt. Before I went downstairs, I opened the door, imagining eve stumbling out, dressed in her full zombie gear, this almost made me cry, but didn't, thankfully.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran downstairs, expecting to see Michael, but I ran into shane, He looked tense, and his jaw was set.

"shane?" I looked up at him. He kissed my cheek lightly. "shane, What's up, I can stay and talk-"

"go Claire, Myrnin will need you probably, I'll talk to you when you get back." He nodded.

"Sure?" I raised my eyebrows, his face was sad, it worried me, but I still pulled him close for a kiss.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"you too," I smiled up at him, and I could see he was trying hard to smile, it was pulling his lips into a tiny grin. I grabbed my pop tart and set off, walking in the hot Texas sun, I felt sorry for michael, he probably missed this, walking in the hot sun. I had two places, the hospital, then Myrnin's. So I pushed open the double doors and stepped into a large reception, _ward 201_ I looked down several corridors and finally came to it, eve was laid on a bed, asleep, A nurse walked past.

"you are?"

"I'm Claire, I'm here to see eve."

"Oh. She's been calling for you, keeps saying "CB" in her sleep." I looked over at eve, The nurse let me in, she was silent, not like eve at all, no make-up, just a hospital gown on , and laid silently, I slowly took her hand in mine, her eyes flicked open.

"CB?" she mumbled, Then turned over slightly, winced and smiled.

"It's me eve," I whispered and kissed her cheek. A tear dribbled from her cheek.

"I missed you." she let a small smile appear on her face and I leant down to hug her. We were silent for a moment, rocking back and forth. Cradling each other. Then eve finally said, "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, I didn't try to kill myself-" I nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Eve. Something's wrong, I know, you have to tell me what happened." She took a breath.

"I was in my room, crying, and this black figure pulled at my arm, I pulled it away and it was just like…" her voice wandered, she looked around. "It was like a shadow, it picked up a knife, then stabbed me and disappeared, just…"

"How did he leave Eve? Did he walk away?"

"no. He just disappeared."

"Oh god." I processed my predictions, feeling sick. "God, no," I whispered again, Eve looked concerned. Not like she was the one laid in a hospital bed.

"what Claire?" she shook me out of my thoughts, gently.

"They're not Vampires." I said, slowly, eve's eyes went wide.

"You mean humans are doing this?"

"I don't think so, eve. This town is dangerous, I can sense it eve, There are something that are different, I need to figure it out." she nodded, then touched my arm, stroking it slowly.

"don't find out yet claire, I need you here, In Morganville, I mean."

"I Won't," I grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise Eve, I promise you, I won't do anything Myrnin commands me."

"What about Amelie?" Oh. The bracelet felt heavy on my wrist now.

"She won't make me do anything," _hopefully_. I kissed eve's cheeks, one after the other and hugged her. She laughed softly.

"Thanks, Claire bear," she smiled, she was the old eve, I could sense it, then she said "Man, This is killing me, can you bring me make-up bag tomorrow?"

"Bite me," I grinned back, We were finally looking into each other. Bonding. I reached out to brush the hair from eve's face, but felt myself get colder. The bracelet was turning blue, like ice. Amelie, Oh god. The chill was getting worse.

"eve, I have to go, love you," I whispered, eve's eyes were wide again, but she nodded.

"Be careful, I know what's up, don't worry," with that, as the cold got worse, I ran out, into the sun, still not helping. Where could I go? Where will she be? And it struck me, Myrnin's. I sprinted, and gasped out as my body began warming up, but I soon felt cold again, Amelie was in the lab, leaning over Myrnin's body, it was pale and limp. Dead.

"no!" I screamed, Myrnin couldn't be dead, we were like father and daughter, we were close, and I'd helped him, I leant down beside his body.

"Is he dead?" Amelie looked up at me.

"Of course he's dead," she said sourly. "goodbye poor child," she whispered and kissed his forehead, he was dressed in a white vest top, with florescent shorts and his bunny (vampire) slippers. This almost made me cry, because I should be laughing next to him. And, As tears actually did fall from my eyes, I realised, that there was something up, Morganville was dangerous, and everyone was going to die, apart from myself and Amelie. Shane. Eve. Michael. God. No. I broke down, next to him, remembering his words not long ago. "no I don't remember what it's like to be kissed, probably never will," he'd shrugged, so now, I planted a kiss on his blue lips, then pulled away and whispered. "now you remember, I'll miss you." I was crying again, I remembered bob, the texts from him, when he bit me… So many memories, I grabbed Amelie's hand.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm not Ma'am anymore Claire, the town is changing. Everyone will die."

"not you."

"Yes. Me. Claire, only you can live, they want you alive."

"but why?"

"Clive," she said, slowly, a flash of horror swept across my face. My dream. Clive. I tried to process the words in my head.

"Oh god," I whispered, Amelie tutted soundly, but when I looked up, there was a single teardrop on her cheek.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, trying to figure out what we can do, in a basic summary, the town was under threat, and there's a million to one chance of people living. I drew in my breath. Me. I had to save the town, I almost cried again. But didn't. I stood up, after stroking Myrnin's cheek and picked up my bag.

"Amelie?" I peered at her emotionless face, like stone…

"There will be a council meeting tomorrow, I expect you to attend."

"but-" A flush of what looked like anger flashed across her face, sending shivers down my spine.

"Just come. 11 o clock, do not be late."

"Okay, But-"

"Go now," she wouldn't let me speak, so I walked back through the doors and out of the Alley, I suddenly didn't feel sorry for Michael at all, no one but myself. And it was true, even though everybody is going to die, It was up to me to save them, or at least rule Morganville, bring back a community, Amelie (by the look on her face) had made it quite clear. That meant making new vampires. Being the founder. Not having shane. I stooped in my thoughts. Shane. I licked my lips, carried on walking and let myself drift away with them thoughts for a moment, and finally swung open the door to the glass house. Michael was sipping out of a sports bottle, face set and looking tense. And, to my surprise, eve was laid on the sofa, with a blanket on the top of her.

"Hey, welcome back," I smiled, she looked up, but her make-up was smudged, and there were tears on her eyes. Oh god. This wasn't good. I felt like fainting, what was it with me and bad things in Morganville? I found her hand under the blanket and squeezed it.

"cheer up," I whispered. "You're home."

"Claire. I'll try. But you won't be able to get me to cheer you up…"

"how do you know what is going to happen?" I asked slowly, she gave me a tiny eye roll and tried to smile.

"You're going to find out duh. Shane's upstairs." Michael was silent, eve was still sniffling, but shuffled again kissed my hand, then dozed off, I wandered upstairs, shane was sat on his bed, flipping a silver cross necklace in his hand. It was the one he'd given me.

"Shane?" I perched on the bed, next to him and kissed his cheek, there were tear tracks. "Um, what's up?" He looked up bluntly.

"I Love you claire," he whispered.

"Me too, you know that," I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, he twisted and kissed me feircly, one of them kisses that sends warm breezes down my spine, I smiled.

"What was that for?" I asked, when he finally pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"For what I'm about to say to you," Oh no. He wouldn't dump me would he? Maybe he's got a better girl…

"Claire, I don't want you to think I'm breaking up with you," I sighed.

"Then what?" He fumbled with the cross a moment longer, and I noticed his eyelashes were wet. "What shane?" I asked again, he looked up.

"I've got Cancer Claire," He whispered, I fell to my knees, this couldn't be happening, It couldn't… I slapped myself across the face.

"What are you doing?" I watched his Adams apple bobbing in his throat.

"How long?" I asked, swallowing back the rest of my tears.

"3-4 weeks," he shrugged. "I'm not taking chemo, Screw it," I leant in and kissed him again, he was being so brave, for me I realised, I struggled to take what he'd just said in. I let myself fall against his strong, solid side, but he wouldn't be solid for long…


	4. Chapter 4

* Unfortunately, I do not own The Morganville Series, or Characters, I do own Clive. And I do own the plot, It is mine. I wish I was Rachel Caine Though :'( *

Thick tears slipped down from my eyes, wetting his georgeous t-shirt. I traced the lines of his chest. Counting my breaths…

"Claire. Chill."

"I can't, you're going to die shane, you're my life and-"

"I'll die, yeah, but I need to spend the 3 weeks I have out of the house, with you, Myrnin might let you take time off." This almost made me cry again.

"Yeah," I agreed faintly, then nodded sadly.

Shane's POV:

I flipped the cross necklace in my fingers, looking down at the floor nervously, then up at Claire, My girlfriend. She was crying, her face wet, smudging the small amount of make-up she'd put on, I felt heartbroken, utterly shattered, but really didn't want to process the words the doctors had told me, I shrugged Claire off me, looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears with my thumb. I had 3 weeks to be with her, then I'd have a week stuck in bed. Ill. Dying. I didn't want to leave Claire alone, Not at all, but I didn't have any other chance's. Claire looked into my eyes and kissed me, slowly.

"But there was so much I wanted to do. You were perfect and-" she sighed.

"I know." Maybe this was the right time to ask her. Maybe, just maybe, I can have all of my dreams come true, for the past week. Michael had already told me that the towns in danger, but can't it just stay out of my life till I… Until I die?

"claire?" I asked, she traced the line of my top, clearly wanting to pull it of, I didn't wait, I grabbed it and pulled it, She placed her hands on my chest.

"Wow, you're fit," she smiled.

"Is that the word they use nowadays? Fit?" I wiggled my eyebrows, getting a tiny grin from her. I pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away about a minute after.

"Shane, I'm serious, You're georgeous, I love you." I smiled, she really did love me, and I loved her, I knew how much, I couldn't do this yet… could I? I pulled the blue velvet box out of my pocket and held it in front of her face, her eyes were wide.

"You're-"

"will you marry me claire?" I didn't bother getting down on one knee, I cut to the chase, I only had 4 weeks to live, I wasn't gonna waste time right? She blinked, then more tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them away furiously and took in a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered, then louder, "Yes shane," I pulled her up from her feet and danced around the room with her, she smiled, I smiled. This was alright, apart from the fact I was going to die. Yeah that sucked. We went downstairs, holding hands, eve was laid in a heap on the sofa, sipping coffee, crying. Michael was staring into space, but there were tear tracks on his eye's. god. I'd told them and flounced off to my room, waiting for claire.

"shane, I'm-" eve started, I flipped her off, Kinda mean, but yeah. I was kind of agitated now, why do they care about me so much anyway.

"Hush Eve. Guys, no one make a fuss, just leave me, to…" My voice trailed off. "to get through it, I want to enjoy the past few weeks," Claire looked at me and mouthed "Are we telling them?" I shook my head and mouthed back "No, tomorrow, I promise," she gripped my hand tightly.

"Just let him be happy. Don't talk about it," claire spoke for me, I could see that she was trying to blink back tears. But she fought them, and bit her lip, michael nodded, eve nodded, then meekly climbed off the sofa, I placed my hand on her arm and asked, "Hey, where are you going, you're still weak," She brushed my hand away.

"Toilet, Jeez," she nodded towards Claire. "You okay?" she asked. "You seem… Dazed," I beckoned michael to kill zombie's with me, Claire needed a girl to talk to, she had a big thing on her Shoulders now.

Claire's POV:

"Well, My Boyfriends just told me He's going to die. Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered sarcastically, after Michael and shane had gone. I was still trying to get over the fact that we're getting married. I was practically screaming, with joy and sadness at the same time. I realised how I'd spoke to eve and hugged her, she fell back onto the sofa.

"It's more then that Claire, It's" she smacked her lips and clicked her fingers. "more."

"There's just a lot going on right now…" I started crying again. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Tell me," she smiled at me, I didn't know whether I could or not, but it didn't matter, I wanted to die. Well I wouldn't care if I did anyway.

"We're in trouble eve. Big Trouble, I went to Myrnin and he was dead. Shane's going to die. People are going missing, It's just," she kissed my cheek, wiped the tears away. Eve was like a big sister, someone I needed.

"It's okay Claire, We're okay," she stroked my hair. Then smiled at me.

"Thanks," I squeezed her hand back, kissed her cheek and walked into the living room, where shane already had himself together.

"boom," he yelled, and blood splattered on the screen. Ew. When I came in, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me. Funny.

"Upstairs?" He grinned wildly, which made me laugh. It was strange how after everything that had happened, I could still laugh. Wow. I nodded, and let him grab my small hand in his large hand and pull me up the stairs, into my room. He shut the door, and pinned me against it, I kissed him.

"Um, what's with the mood change?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"It's Legal Tomorrow," He shrugged. "18, Drinking, Driving and Sex," I batted at him furiously, then sighed.

"I was so hoping you'd forget."

"Shouldn't of counted on it, I've been counting the days."

"No way!" He nodded solemnly.


End file.
